I Love You With All of My Internal Organs
by XarluLunete
Summary: Since Nobodies had no hearts, they couldn't love, right? Well, who said that love had to come from the heart? Why can't it be from some other organ, maybe all of them? Bad summary is bad. Pure FLUFF.


Yeah! I'm back! And school is takin' up all of my time…-.-' Seriously, I knew I'd regret saying that I couldn't wait for school to start again (go ahead, call me a nerd, I won't care. I only wanted school to start so I could see my friends and have Internet access D:) This time, I'm writing some Zemyx for Dexion day (yes, it makes no sense; I'm like that :D)… so, this is a very, very, **very, VERRRYY** late Dexion day story. This story got started when my friend Dixie (not her real name, BTW) sent me a picture on my phone (which now resides as my wallpaper. XD) Oh, I'm taking your time, aren't I? Lemme just get the disclaimer out of the way, and then you can read mah fluff.

Disclaimer- Yes, the rumors are true- I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I asked for ownership a little while back… Then they kicked me out, saying that my intentions for Kingdom Hearts were 'impure'… did it show that much that I'm a yaoi fangirl? Hmmm… *incoherent mutters to self* … D8

* * *

Demyx sat in his room, sullenly strumming his sitar, unusually mulling over what had been said in the meeting that occurred only hours before. Xemnas had called a meeting in the Room Where Nothing Gathers to talk about (what else) Kingdom Hearts. Demyx hadn't necessarily been paying attention, seeing that Xemnas somehow was able to talk forever about something everyone in the Organization knew about almost every chance he could get (seeing as he was the Superior, that was almost everyday. No wonder half the members wished to over throw Xemnas).

He was suddenly brought to attention because of the fact that Roxas had mentioned something about seeing someone during his mission and that when he saw them, he had gotten a tight feeling in his chest. Roxas wanted to know if it was some sort of disease or if he was starting to develop emotions.

Xemnas had scoffed at Roxas' concern for himself and explained. "It is absolutely impossible for you to 'develop emotions', XIII." Xemnas began. "But this does intrigue me. What you seem to be talking about is love." From across the room, Demyx saw Axel silently fuming in his seat as Xemnas continued to explain. "This seems like you may be beginning to remember vague things from when you were human. Though you shouldn't try and think of the 'tightness in your chest' as love. Is was probably something else."

"But who says that love has to come from the heart?" Roxas asked defiantly. Xemnas glared at the neophyte. How **dare** he challenge the Superior! "Because," he grounded out. "love is an emotion. As a Nobody, you are physically incapable to feel emotions, for you lack the heart to feel with. Though once we complete Kingdom Hearts and regain the hearts we lost, then and **only **then can you tell me that you experienced an emotion. Until that time comes, I suggest you keep your hallucinations out of our meetings and refrain from watching too many teenage-angst movies so they don't fill your insolent little mind with false hopes of feeling emotions without a heart." Roxas sunk farther into his seat, thoroughly been chewed-out by Xemnas. A few moments of deep-breathing later, Xemnas had returned to monotonously preaching on about Kingdom Hearts, where once again, Demyx began to zone out.

_Roxas had a point,_ Demyx thought. _Who says that love had to come from the heart? It could be from some other organ._ Demyx loved Zexion, even though he didn't have a heart to love with. Maybe love was an emotion that came from somewhere else. It's not like Xemnas was an expert on hearts and stuff of the like. So who was Xemnas to talk?

Demyx contemplated the thought of love and where it could really come from for a while longer, then got up to go find Zexion and him about his thoughts. After countless hours of searching the castle, Demyx went to the Library of Nonexistent Literature and Information to look for the object (err… **person**) of his adoration. Though that would be near **impossible**. Demyx slumped at the sight of the library. _Zexy wasn't anywhere else in the castle, so he's _got_ to be in here_, he thought to himself for encouragement, considering the fact that Demyx wasn't a fan of work. Searching a massive castle for his boyfriend was **hardly** an exception. Demyx sighed and walked into the library, his footsteps reverberating off the walls. "Zexy?" he called out, his voice echoing as well. "Are you in here?"

"I 'm in the non-fiction section, Demyx." Demyx heard in reply. He cocked his head in question. "Where's that?" he asked in pure confusion. There was what sounded like a sigh of slight irritation. "Just follow the sound of my voice." Zexion suggested.

Demyx followed Zexion's suggestion, making many twists and turns through bookcases that towered high above him until he reached Zexion, who was sitting at a table reading an autobiography about the grueling times of World War II. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Demyx?" he asked, placing a bookmark inside the large tome to give Demyx his undivided attention.

Demyx ran up and glomped Zexion, nearly knocking him out of the chair in the process. "I love you with all of my internal organs!" he said, hugging Zexion a little tighter. Zexion returned the embrace, slightly confused. "With all of your internal organs? Did you eat sugar again?" he asked. "Yes… but that's besides the point. You remember when Roxy asked if love had to come from the heart and then the Superior chewed him out?" Demyx replied, loosening his grip on Zexion. Zexion nodded, unsure of Demyx's point. "Well, that got me thinking."

"Does it involve anything that will singe our eyebrows or hair off or mutilate us in any way possible?"

"…No…"

"Then what were you thinking?"

"That maybe we don't love with our hearts. Maybe, since love is so powerful, you would have to love with the rest of your organs… or something like that." Demyx explained. Zexion chuckled at Demyx's logic. "Also, if we don't have hearts like Xemnas **always** out, then how else can I love you?" At this, Zexion smiled. "True." He pressed a light kiss to Demyx's lips. "And I love you, too. With all of my internal organs."

* * *

It's just so… fluffy! *gets ran over by a giant ball of fluff* Aah! Ack! Pwah! *spits out fluffy bits of fluff* So… this is the product of me staying up for, like, ever writing a story in the middle of the night. To me, it kinda makes no sense, but… what do you think? Review? Please? *Saix- puppy pout* Oh, and I'll be updating on my other stories soon, if anyone that reading Jealousy or Not Another One D: per chance is reading this, too! So, bye~! ~Xox The Melodious Nocturne xoX AKA Ebony


End file.
